choque de mundos capitulo 1
by Jamil16
Summary: E descifrado junto a mi hermano algunas runas en una caverna, nunca me hubiera imaginado lo que se avecina


sinopsis: e descifrado junto a mi hermano algunas runas, nunca me hubiera imaginado lo que se avecinaba

madrugada:

dentro de una de las casas se encontraban dos jóvenes durmiendo plácidamente, para de pronto...

sonido de alarma, uno de los jóvenes se despierta desesperado y lanza su almohada al despertador, el hermano mayor se percata de esto

raziel:"oye galiar es la segunda vez que ocurre esto"

galiar:"¿no deberías estar acostumbrado a eso?"

el hermano mayor baja de la cama de arriba

raziel:"entonces quieres que ponga la alarma del celular"

galiar:"exacto, ¿podrías?"

raziel:"no"

galiar:"¿entonces para que me preguntas?"

raziel:"ah, como sea ya nos debemos levantar"

galiar:"un raton más"

raziel:"30 minutos y te levantas"

su hermano menor lo mira fijamente y poco a poco se vuelve a echar

raziel:"entonces 30 y 1, ¿esta bien galiar?"

galiar:"okey"

raziel:"en ese lapso tienes que estar listo, ¿okey?"

galiar:"¿Que?"

cierra la puerta, pasan 30 minutos después de alistarse galiar y raziel bajan al primer piso y están apunto de salir hacia afuera pero su padre los llama con un tono amigable, los dos hermanos extrañados se acercan raziel pregunta extrañado

raziel:"¿que fue papa, alguna noticia de mamá?"

papa:"emmm ninguna solamente dice que se va a quedar unos días más, pero yendo al tema que quería decirles, es queee... yooo...  
queríaaaa... pedirleees... queee...

ah, quisieran ir conmigo a una expedición"

galiar rápidamente responde:

galiar:"si porsupuesteishon"

raziel quita de en medio a galiar y le dice

raziel:"¿porque tan de repente?"

papá:"es que uno de mis colegas descubrió una caverna y me encomendó a mi y algunos colegas más, para que hagamos un estudio a fondo a que esta relacionado esta cueva y como no va a ver mucha seguridad, y también dijo que no es muy probable que haya derrumbes quería llevarlos a ustedes, se que no pasa..."

raziel se para le hace una seña a galiar que se irán , le da la mano a su papá en forma de gratitud y se dirige hacia la puerta

raziel:"papá cuándo vamos a ir"

papá:"podemos ir hoy, pero también mañana"

raziel cierra la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro y se van hacia la escuela, su hermano le dice

galiar:"¿porque no vamos hoy?"

raziel:"porque debemos pedir permiso que nos vamos a ausentar un tiempo"

galiar:"pero, ah, okey contigo eso no se discute jeje"

galiar estaba emocionado de lo que van a hacer mañana y raziel le decía, que tal vez no sea la gran cosa, aunque nunca haya ido a una expedición en el camino se encontraron con Sofía una amiga de la infancia, tenía el cabello negro y era más alto que galiar pero más baja que raziel

Sofía:"que tal chicos, wow ya no siento una aura de muerte, ¿que paso se sacaron el premio gordo en el wow?"

galiar:"para nada, mi hermano y yo; mañana iremos a una expedición junto a nuestro padre, eso me emociona mucho tanto que en cualquier momento tal vez explote"

Sofía:"jaja, no te pases de expresivo galiar, no te olvides que paso anteayer sobre..."

galiar:"shhhhh"

raziel se frena en seco y mira a Sofía con una mirada penetrante y le pregunta a Sofía

raziel:"¿Sofía hizo algo malo galiar?"

Sofía estaba con los nervios de punta ya que eso no se lo esperaba

Sofía: "emmmmm, ete.. este... aaaah"

Sofía de repente se desmaya de golpe, los dos hermanos se quedaron por un rato estupefacto

galiar:"pe..pero, ¡¿que?!"

raziel la levanta del suelo

raziel:"¿¡oye Sofía esa no era mi intención!?"

raziel la sacude repetidamente pero no reaccionaba, raziel se acerca a su pecho y empieza a sentir su pulso cardíaco y este palpitaba

raziel:"ufff es un desmayo, pero debemos ir volando a la escuela"

galiar:"¿para que?"

raziel:"¿¡para que crees!?"

galiar:"vamos al hospital"

raziel:"es un desmayo y ¡además donde ves un auto por acá!"

galiar mira a su alrededor

galiar:"hay cierto esto es calle muerta, pero ¡sabes muy bien que ella no aguanta un interrogatorio!"

raziel:"es que se me olvidó, okey, mucho parloteo ayúdame y hay que llevarla a la escuela rápido"

los dos hermanos cargan a Sofía y se ponen a correr hacia la escuela, al llegar la llevan a la enfermería y le explican a la enfermera que había sucedido, la enfermera les agradece y los saca

raziel:"bueno como hemos llegado temprano, hay que ir y pedirle permiso al director, que estaremos ausente poooor, alguna cosa de estudios"

galiar:"¿vas a mentir?"

raziel:"nop que vamos a hacer"

galiar:"pasar tiempo con nuestro father"

raziel:"¿y que mas?"

galiar iba a responder pero no respondio al darse cuenta el otro motivo, los dos hermanos se dirigen hacia la sala del director y galiar frena a raziel diciéndole que el va a pedir el permiso, pero raziel se niega y después se acuerda lo de Sofía e interroga a galiar

raziel:"¿por cierto hermanito me podrias decir que iba decir Sofía?"

galiar:"emmmm nada, nada para nada jeje"

raziel:"galiaaar"

galiar:"es, que hice que renunciará un profesor nada más"

raziel:"a ver, ¿como lo hicste?"

galiar:"humille al profesor de matemática ante toda la clase y le adjudique de porque me votaba del salón y después mis amigos me siguieron la corriente, y el profesor tenia un nombre, algooo, ¿raro? y al profesor ya ni lo veo por estos lares, un conocido me dijo que habia renunciado jeje"

raziel:"galiaar, ¡que te e dicho sobre eso!"

galiar:"es que se me paso la mano, un poco nada más"

raziel:"ayayay, okey no me enojare pero si el director no te da permiso no irás"

galiar:"pe..pero"

raziel:"para que aprendas y si lose yo tampoco iré por tu culpa"

galiar:"ash"

los dos hermanos entran y el director da vuelta a su silla y da cara a los hermanos y los mira fijamente

director: "los estaba esperando caballeros"

galiar: "¿como?"

galiar mira la puerta

galiar: "a cierto"

director:"tu hermano habla muy fuerte y a mención de su permiso, esta bien se los considerare para que los profesores tengan algo de paz"

galiar:"yajuu"

director:"ambos son excelentes alumnos pero por favor ya no me perjudiquen me quedo sin profesores, y raziel no estes molesto con tu hermano, el que deberia estar molesto soy yo pero hemos gandado honores gracias a ust.."

raziel interrumpió al director e hizo una seña a galiar para irse sin antes despedirse y darle las gracias al director, después de que haya acabado la escuela raziel y galiar se fueron hacia su casa, pero Sofía que ya se había recuperado les dio el alcance

Sofía:"chicos gracias por dejarme en la enfermería que bueno que son buenos amigos jeje"

galiar murmura

galiar:"imaginate si hubiera estado solo jeje"

Sofía había escuchado claramente lo que había dicho

Sofía:"yyyy, ¿que me ibas a hacer?"

a galiar todo el cuerpo le empezó a temblar y aplicó fuga

raziel:"¿sabes que no se acercará a ti por un tiempo, no?"

Sofía:"si eso era el punto jeje ademas como estaran fuera se le pasara, y tu estas emocionado, porque tu cara sin expresión se te nota jeje"

raziel:"jeje, pues si un poco, por fin saldremos de nuestra madriguera jeje"

los dos amigos llegan a un cruce

Sofía:"bueno yo desde aquí arrancó, creo que mañana no los veo ¿no?"

raziel:"espero que si, ah, tengo que alcanzar a galiar, nos vemos Sofía"

Sofía se fue por su camino y raziel por el suyo y agarro carrera para alcanzarlo llegaron a casa, subieron a su cuarto, pero galiar bajaba a cada rato a preguntarle a su papá sobre donde quedaba ese lugar y como iba a hacer, raziel en esos lapsos prendió su computadora y se puso a jugar wow, media hora antes su papá les dijo que se alistaran para mañana, y galiar estaba indeciso con sus cosas

galiar:"que me llevo una lupa o otra lupa marca acme jeje, difícil"

raziel: "como desees galiar en un rato mas debemos de dormir y alista; lo fundamental capichi"

galiar:"okey"

raziel:"después revisaré tu mochila"

galiar:"chamare"

después de alistarse los dos hermanos se hechan en sus camas la cual es un camarote galiar abajo y raziel arriba

raziel: "bueno galiar mañana nos levantamos temprano, ¿okey? y no quiero ver la alarma tirada en el suelo"

galiar:"emmmm, ¿y porque me lo dices?, yo jamás haría eso, enserio jamás dime una vez que lo haya hecho"

raziel lo ignora y se pone a dormir por otro lado galiar se pone a pensar

galiar:"que sería que encontremos un fósil de un dinosaurio, si, aunque dijo que era una cueva y que tal si encontramos pinturas de los nómadas pero que nos den a conocer algo nuevo, ay estoy muy hypeado mejor ya duermo aunque me podria dormir en el carro, emmm el tiempo de llegada es de dos horas, no mejor duermo de paso el paisaje en el carro porque el fin es eso ¿no?, okey voy a dormir"

to be continued

hola al fin pude terminar el capítulo 1 de choques de mundos al fin un nombre en español debo de decir dos datos o creo tres raziel el hermano mayor tiene 17 años y galiar el menor tiene 15 años y Sofía tiene 16 años, si eso era nomas, espero que les guste, aunque si llegaron hasta aquí tal vez si o tal vez no, jeje esperen un milenio para la parte 2 okey no


End file.
